


Baby Makes Four

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>This is kinda a what-if.... Babies happened, just not the actual children they have..</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Four

John can't help but smile as he notices Katie is watching their child play, her stomach already rounded out with a second child, only a few years after their first has been born. He would have liked a bigger age-gap, but with Anton aged one and a little one on the way, he would have to expect a few panicked nights and days. Katie seems happy all the same, smiling down at the little boy who crawls to her. 

"Hey little man..."

She murmurs, unable to bend to pick him up and not yet having noticed John. The baby starts to suck on her dress and she moves back a little, hating his instant cry. 

"Hey now, hey..."

John speaks up as he moves to scoop the child off the floor into his arms. 

"Hey little guy, why the fuss?"

Anton instantly quiets and he laughs softly. 

"You just wanted attention didn't you buddy?"

Anton cooes in return and he finds himself laughing. 

"We'll have our hands full with this one..."


End file.
